1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for securement of bicycle seats with respect to a seat mounting post secured with respect to the frame of the bicycle. Such bicycle seats commonly include two longitudinally extending mounting rails both of which must be gripped in order to maintain firm securement of the bicycle seat with respect to the bicycle. The present invention further pertains to the field of devices for providing rotatable adjustment of the bicycle seat to vary the height of the front or rear portion thereof as personally desired in accordance with the specific wishes of the rider.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been designed for facilitating securement of a bicycle seat with respect to a bicycle seat post such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,207 patented Jun. 7, 1955 to H. Mueller on a Seat Post Clamp Structure For Bicycles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,119 patented Mar. 17, 1970 to M. Rich, Jr. ON a Bicycle Seat Supporting Pivot Means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,008 patented Nov. 19, 1974 to R. Boucher et al on a Saddle Support System; U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,333 patented Jun. 24, 1975 to M. Corderack on a Mounting Assembly for Bicycle Saddle or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,054 patented Nov. 25, 1975 to H. Dechelette on a Printed Circuit Electrical Connector; U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,391 patented Jan. 20, 1976 to W. Shook on a Saddle Seat Mount With Special Support Post And Cooperating Clamp Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,054 patented Nov. 16, 1976 to T. Campagnolo on a Bicycle Saddle Support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,462 patented Aug. 22, 1978 to L. Martin on a Bicycle Seat And Mounting Therefor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,590 patented May 22, 1979 to C. Cunningham on a Bicycle Seat Post; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,345 patented Dec. 25, 1979 to J. Routens on a Saddle Support For Bicycles And The Like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,922 patented Jun. 30, 1981 to H. Juy on a Saddle Shank For Bicycles And Similar Vehicles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,999 patented Jan. 25, 1983 to T. Kashima on a Saddle For Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,357 patented Dec. 20, 1983 to K. Shimano on a Saddle Support Device for a Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,440 patented Apr. 3, 1984 to H. Juh on a Saddle Rod For Bicycles And Like Vehicles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,765 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to T. Kashima on a Saddle For Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,811 patented Mar. 5, 1985 to J. Patriarca on Adjustable Supports For Cycle Saddles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,121 patented Feb. 4, 1986 to T. Kashima on an Angle-Adjustable Saddle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,627 patented Sep. 15, 1987 to L. Borromeo on a Device For Fixing The Saddle Of A Bicycle To A Saddle Pillar And For Adjusting The Inclination Of The Saddle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,826 patented Sep. 6, 1988 to T. Kashima on a Saddle For Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,069 patented Sept. 20, 1988 to E. Szymski on a Longitudinally Adjustable Saddle Mounting For Cycle-Type Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,705 patented Sep. 27, 1988 to J. Terranova on a Bicycle Seat; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,119 patented Nov. 8, 1988 to R. Moses on a Lightweight Adjustable Bicycle Saddle Mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,604 patented Jun. 6, 1989 to A. Romano on a Saddle Pillar For Bicycles And The Like Provided With Means For Adjusting The Attitude Of The Saddle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,733 patented Jul. 25, 1989 to W. Shook on an Expander For A Seat Post Inserted In A Bicycle Frame Tube; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,286 patented Oct. 31, 1989 to R. Hobson on an Adjustable Width Bicycle Seat; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,522 patented Mar. 20, 1990 to R. Flanigan on a Non-Mechanical Bicycle Seat Attachment For Thrust Support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,378 patented Apr. 24, 1990 to Y. Iwasaki on a Support Structure For Bicycle Saddle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,167 patented Dec. 18, 1990 to H. Harvey on a Bicycle Saddle With Body Support; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,063 patented Jan. 8, 1991 to T. Phillips on a Bicycle Seat Adapter; U. S. Pat. No. 4,987,764 patented Jan. 29, 1991 to C. Chen on a Method For Manufacturing A Seat Post Of A Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,753 patented Feb. 26, 1991 to W. Shook on a Saddle Support For Bicycles, Motorcycles, And The Like; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,851 patented Jun. 4, 1991 to K. Chen on a Saddle Support Device For A Bicycle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,790 patented Jul. 23, 1991 to F. Schilplin et al on a Seat Post Assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,891 patented Sep. 17, 1991 to T. Yach on a Seat Position Changing Apparatus For A Bicycle Or Cycle-Type Machine.